The invention relates to box-shaped containers in general, and particularly to those containers which are used as cold frames.
The containers normally include side wall panels, a cover and connecting elements for holding the side wall panels together.
There are known containers for use as cold frames, which containers consist of a pre-assembled frame of sheet metal, wood or similar material, and a transparent cover. Glass, sheet material or a corrugated sheet of transparent plastics may be used as a material for the cover.
The known cold frames, however have many disadvantages. For, example, the thermal insulation of the conventional cold frames is very low and the sensitivity to frost is therefore relatively high. Furthermore, insulation is possible only through the transparent cover, whilst the frame prevents lateral insulation. Finally, the transport and assembling conditions are deleteriously affected by the compact construction of the known cold frames.